


thirty four, thirty five

by eloha



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Licking, M/M, Slut Shaming, Verbal Humiliation, Worship, also very slight, floor licking to be Exact, shoe humping?, slightly~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha
Summary: Golden eyes burn Doflamingo and he’s never felt so alive, sun rays scalding his skin, melding into his veins-“You look best like this little one.”
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 14
Kudos: 60





	thirty four, thirty five

**Author's Note:**

> There is absolutely no plot to this at all, especially considering how short it is. But really, does my porn even have plot?

Despite the tears, and what looks to be a glare in his eyes, Law is as easy as ever. 

It’s always like this even though he tells Doflamingo adamantly that he hates him, can’t stand his presence, oh a many number of things that Doflamingo himself _loves_ to exploit. Doflamingo enjoys that Law is not as stoic or unmovable as he likes to think he is. It makes it so much easier to break him down- prove to Law _why_ he likes moments such as these. 

“Your throats just as loose as ever,” Doflamingo lilts, “have you been getting this sort of treatment from someone else?” 

Golden eyes burn Doflamingo and he’s never felt so alive, sun rays scalding his skin, melding into his veins, it makes him drive deeper into Law’s mouth. 

“You look best like this little one.” 

That gorgeous scowl of Law’s fades some, the tension in his shoulders receding. Doflamingo can’t help but coo, trailing a finger around the mess on Law’s lips. Law is always prettiest with his mouth stuffed full because he doesn’t spout nonsense. It’s the only time when Law gives himself over to Doflamingo, and Doflamingo relishes it. 

Doflamingo shoves his thumb in Law’s mouth, chuckling meanly at the shocked noise that garners, stretching wider while he pumps his dick in Law’s throat, feeling the length of himself on his knuckle. 

“Just like this kitty,” Doflamingo purrs, tugging Law’s hair with his other hand. 

Law’s eyes glaze over, falling pliant. It amazes Doflamingo, it amazes him every time that Law slackens at being defiled. One shouldn’t be so content as they are, stark naked on the ground, Law’s cock obviously hard between his legs, but he keeps those pretty little tattooed hands planted on his thighs. 

Doflamingo himself is fully clothed, nothing showing but his dick that’s driving in and out of Law’s mouth at a maddening speed, he can take it, Doflamingo knows Law can even if he’s already crying and his cheeks are red from exertion. 

“I’m about to cum,” Doflamingo informs him, pulling at his cheek more and Law’s eyebrows furrow as if he’s trying to get used to it. 

Something about that gets Doflamingo off quicker, knowing that Law is struggling to accommodate to his girth, tip constantly sinking into his throat making him gag. Law always feels the _best_ when he’s gagging, throat tightening up, trying to cough up spit, phlegm bubbling up around his lips. Law is enticing while he struggles. 

Doflamingo’s nails scrape on Law’s scalp, groan echoing off marble and mahogany, pistoling his hips. Although, when his release takes over him, he makes sure his cock is free of Law’s mouth, coming over his lips and tongue, but _most importantly_ , this pristine marble floor. Law’s disdain for that is very evident and Doflamingo clicks his tongue, jerking Law’s head back. 

“Poor little slut,” Doflamingo tuts, wiggling Law’s head back and forth by those black tendrils, “seems you’ve missed some.” 

“That’s-” Law coughs, drool and cum leaking down his chin and Doflamingo knows his eyes are widened, enraptured, “that’s your fault.” 

“Wrong answer.” Doflamingo spits out, grinning widely when he shoves Law down, yet humming at the arch in his spine, beautiful tattoo on display, “lick it up.” 

“Mingo-” 

“Tell me no,” Doflamingo orders softly, pressing Law’s head closer to the mess he made, “tell me no Law.” 

Law says nothing, body as still as ever. Doflamingo muses he’s not even breathing- 

“You made this mess Law,” Doflamingo informs him delightfully, “good boys clean their mess up.” 

Doflamingo knows he’s won Law over with that, Law knows he’s going to do it, but that brat in him. Oh, Law and that stubborn side. Another enticing thing, Law having to be forced into submission, it doesn’t come to him like one does with breathing. Law must be shoved, so Doflamingo jostles him closer, grinning at the whine that pulls from Law. Better yet- 

“I won’t force you kitty,” Doflamingo sighs, releasing the grip he had in Law’s hair. 

Law jerks his head up, as to be expected, _expecting_ Doflamingo to force him into it. Instead, the blonde falls back in his chair, legs spread, putting himself away. Law watches each movement, every single one with glazed over eyes, mouth parted- the cum gone. Doflamingo is honored Law licked it off his lips, but of course he would, Law’s a little cum slut. 

“I won’t fuck you for the next month,” Doflamingo says harshly, “this floor was just cleaned, you know. It’s bad manners to not swallow everything I give you.” 

Law, as predicted, immediately drops to his hands, knees digging into marble. Doflamingo can’t see but judging by the way Law’s hair is rustling through the air, moans filtering the space around them. Doflamingo knows Law’s lapping up that cum eagerly, and he hums his approval, leather creaking when he reclines, not bothering to watch. 

When Law is done, he sits back on his knees, clearly expecting something and Doflamingo raises a nonexistent eyebrow, cocking his head to the side. 

“What is it?” 

Law flushes in humiliation, and as much as Doflamingo wants to tease him, he remains stoic. Law did try to deny him after all. 

“If you want something, spit it out boy.” Doflamingo huffs. 

Law shuffles, and Doflamingo doesn’t need to look to see that Law’s painfully hard, tip probably bruised purple, thick veins protruding. That’s not his concern though. 

“Mingo,” Law murmurs. 

Not good enough. 

Law whimpers, dropping his weight on marble; trying to relieve the ache, Doflamingo presumes. 

“Mingo, _please_.” Law starts rocking his hips forward and Doflamingo shifts, buzzing in excitement at the relief washing over Law’s features only for it to dim when he realizes Doflamingo is not actually going to do anything. 

Doflamingo rests his elbow on the arm of his chair, chin propped up on it. 

“What do you want kitty?” Doflamingo asks as if he doesn’t know what Law wants. 

Law slumps forward, head between his shoulders, and Doflamingo decides to give him reprieve. 

“Here,” Doflamingo murmurs, moving his foot forward, “if you can get off in-” Doflamingo’s checks his watch, “one minute, then I’ll forgive you.” 

Law continues watching and Doflamingo snaps his finger to pull him out of his daze. 

“Time’s ticking Law, don’t you want to get off?” 

Law’s blush travels up to his ears, and Doflamingo shouldn’t be getting hard again, but how can he not. Law’s so prideful, he _loathes_ debasing himself unless Doflamingo is balls deep inside of him. The fact that Doflamingo has deprived him of such a thing, leaving him to lick cum off the floor, chase his own release by humping his leg. Law is sure to feel the brunt of submission, and _that’s_ what Doflamingo wants. 

So, as casually as ever, Doflamingo keeps his stance, watching with rapturous eyes as Law actually starts rutting on his foot. Law’s balls hit his toes, cock smearing precum on his shin, the length of him flowing in between. 

“How disgusting kitty,” Doflamingo taunts, “better hurry, you don’t have much time left.” 

Law’s pace grows frantic, leaking even more while desperately trying to chase that release, and Doflamingo can’t help himself at all. Law isn’t looking towards him, so he really doesn’t know if Doflamingo is checking the time or not- 

“Would you look at that,” Doflamingo drawls, foot receding, “looks like times up.” 

Law _whines_ , knees scuttling along the floor, trying to chase that friction and Doflamingo is quick to stop him with a yank of his hair. Doflamingo swallows thickly at the expression on Law’s face. Sure, he expected the younger to look fucked out, but _this_. Law’s _crying_ , cheeks ruddy, gasping for that release, and oh god how badly Doflamingo has wanted to witness this side of him. 

“How pretty kitty, do you want to cum?” 

“Uh huh.” 

“Is that any way to speak?” Doflamingo tightens his grip, another reason why he wanted Law like this. 

Doflamingo assumed it would break those lovely barriers of his down, but he assumed wrong. Law’s eyebrows knit in frustration, wanting his release so badly, but he knows he can’t get it without giving Doflamingo this. And Doflamingo, as nice as he is, removes his hand from Law’s hair, sitting back in his chair. Law’s head hangs forward, mumbling out some words he can’t quite depict. 

“What was that baby?” Doflamingo asks sweetly. 

Law’s shoulders rise and then fall, another breath, and that’s how it always is. Law steeling himself for the inevitable. When he looks up again it’s a gorgeous sight, eyes akin to the sun burning Doflamingo and he falls just a little bit harder for him. 

“I want to cum daddy.” Law says the words proudly, no hint of begging at all. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch that.” 

Law’s jaw cinches, teeth grating together before relaxing. 

“ _Please_ ,” Law whispers, like it’s just _so_ hard for him to beg, “please let me come daddy.” 

Law _crawls_ forward, one hand sliding in front of the next, and oh Doflamingo can’t deny that. The begging, yes, but Law _crawling_ towards him. Doflamingo could never deny Law doing something such as that. 

“Lay back for me baby,” Doflamingo urges, climbing out of his chair, knees driving onto marble, not bothering to wait for Law follow the soft order. 

Law’s moan is wanton when Doflamingo flattens him against the floor, hiking one of his legs up to throw it over his shoulder. 

“Cum whenever you want.” Doflamingo grunts, taking the head of Law’s cock in his mouth. 

Law’s spine arches, hands flying to Doflamingo’s head while he starts bobbing up and down the length. 

“Oh _daddy_.” 

Doflamingo can’t help but groan, rolling his eyes up to see Law with his head thrown back, stomach tensing. Law cries out when Doflamingo settles down on his cock, easily taking him into his throat, almost choking when Law’s nails rake against his scalp. 

“I- I’m-” Law bucks up and Doflamingo’s quick to stop him with a press on his hip, sinking further, slathering his tongue over Law’s balls. 

And when Law’s orgasm snaps over him it’s the most stunning sight. Law, on any given day is a force- breathtaking, untouchable, but when he’s falling apart like this he’s simply enthralling. Doflamingo welcomes the taste of Law, swallows every single drop as if it’s an elixir. 

“Fuck, Mingo,” Law moans, tugging at cropped blonde hair. 

Doflamingo would be a fool not to follow that silent plea, he pops off and Law doesn’t care that he has spit slick on his lips, cum on his tongue, Law welcomes it all the same. Like always. 

There’s a routine to each step of theirs. Something beautiful, possibly mundane considering it’s just sex, but it’s something the deities can’t touch- what they have no one could even fathom.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: After beta reading this, I realized that I HEAVILY stick to my 'conversations among the ruins' Doflaw.... I'm really entranced by Doffy worshiping Law, but also degrading him, and I just, it's so self indulgent of me that I simply cannot help myself. I absolutely love these two together. Of course I could not resist with the daddy kink, Doflamingo screams Daddy, and I'm a slave to it. But even if this was short, I hope you enjoyed it ^.^
> 
> [tumblr](https://eloha.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/capturingvenus)


End file.
